Link Come Home
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: Sequel to "Spell Gone Wrong". After managing to piss off his friends, Link believes no one wants him around anymore. So, he decides to run away from Smash Mansion. What will happen when the others find out he's gone and the better question is, will he ever return? This is an awful summary, I know!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Warriorcatgirl375 here with another story! But, this isn't just an ordinary story, it's the sequel to my surprisingly successful story, Spell Gone Wrong. Experience our smashers, mostly Link, as pokemon in a whole new adventure. There will be some sad moments, and funny as hell moments! Now, read and enjoy! **

Chapter 1 

The sun shone in the room as signal of the start of the day. As the week rays made their way into the window, they shone on a bed that had a curled up Pikachu, sleeping peacefully. The light shone on his face and he shifted and opened his big, dark, cat-like eyes. This was no normal Pikachu, but none other than Toon Link, or Toony for short, who was _not_ a morning person. Last week, Zelda had performed a spell that had accidentally turned all the human smashers into pokemon, and with no known reverse spell, they were stuck as pokemon for the time being.

Toony pointed his long, black-tipped ears back and groaned in annoyance and pulled his blanket over his yellow-furred head, tying to block out the sun. He could already tell that this day was off to a bad start. In another bed next to his, a thin, fluffy raichu lay curled up in a ball with his long tail wrapped around his body. His flank rose and fell slowly as he breathed softly. This raichu was Link. He then turned over and faced the other direction and slept on. The room stayed silent and quite peaceful as the two electric types slept, until Link's alarm clock went off.

"_YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE. THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GET'S ME OVERWHELMED. BUT WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND, IT AIN'T HARD TO TELL, YOU DON'T KNOW, OH, OH. YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" _

Toony's eyes shot open as the british boy-band's song went off from the clock at a really high volume. But Link, on the other hand, just calmly opened his bright blue eyes and stretched as if it were nothing.

"_IF ONLY YOU SAW WHAT I CAN SEE, YOU'LL UNDERSTAND I WANT YOU SO DESPERATELY. RIGHT NOW I'M LOOKING AT YOU AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T KNOW, OH, OH. YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL, OH, OH. AND THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!" _

Link then reached over and pressed his paw on the snooze button, turning off the clock. He then turned over to Toony, who was glaring at him, and smiled. "Morning Toony." He said.

Toony continued to glare daggers at him as sparks started to erupt from his cheeks. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF DIN?!" He shouted in rage.

Link looked at him, startled and a little confused. "What?" He asked obliviously.

"THAT DUMB CLOCK OF YOUR'S WOKE ME UP! YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT I DON'T LIKE TO BE WOKEN UP IN THE MORNING!" Toony continued to shout.

Link kind of backed away from him, a little scared. "I'm sorry, I-"

"I NEED MY SLEEP!" Toony continued. "ESPECIALLY SINSE THE VILLAINS HAD THEIR DUMB KAREOKE NIGHT LAST NIGHT AND GANONDORF'S HORRIBLE SINGING KEPT ME UP! NOW, THANKS TO YOU'RE BAD TASTE IN MUSIC, I WAS WOKEN UP AFTER HAVING A SLEEPLESS NIGHT! SO PLEASE DO ME A FAVOR AND GET OUT!"

Link stared at him wide eyed. He then climbed off his bed and slowly crawled out of the room with his tail between his legs. As he did, he could feel Toony's furious stare burn into his fur. Once he was out in the hallway, he heard Toony's paws walk on the ground and then he slammed the door shut, making Link flinch, and locked it. Link stayed in front of the door for a moment, but before he was about to turn and walk away, the door opened again and Toony threw his dark, green hat right at his face then closed the door and locked it again.

Looking at the his hat in his paws, Link then put it on his head and looked up at the door of the room that his younger counter part just kicked him out of. He was speechless. Not once had Toony ever snapped at him like that. He then sighed and shook his head. He'll apologize to Toony later when he isn't on the verge to ripping his throat out. Link then put on a smile and trotted down the hallway.

**(Page Break) **

"Just...one...more." Sheik said to herself. The dewott stood at the top of a long latter, holding a card. Right in front of her, a huge castle made entirely out of cards stood there. She had woken up at 3 in the morning and had spent 7 hours working on it. Her eyes were red from being sleep deprived and her blue, dewott fur was messed up, but she didn't care. She held the very last card to her master piece in her paw, and she was going to finish.

"How long have you been working on that?" Zelda asked, looking up at her from the bottom.

"I have been up since really early in the morning, drank three entire jugs of coffee, and have been thinking of nothing but this for the entire morning, so I honestly don't know." Sheik called back to the espeon. Zelda looked back up at her with concern.

"Isn't doing all three of those things not good for you're physical and mental health?" She asked.

"Physical, yes. Mental, hell yeah it does. But I don't really give a shit." Sheik responded, lowering the card gently. Zelda was about to say something else when she picked up the familiar scent of raichu in the air. She looked over and saw Link's head poke out from behind the couch. He had a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he looked up at the dewott on the latter and Zelda already figured out what he was going to do. _He's going to try to sneak up and surprise her! _She said to herself in horror.

She tried to signal to him to not do it, but the raichu didn't see her, let alone realized she was there. All his attention was on the dewott and the task in hand. Link crept up to the bottom of the latter and looked up, smirking. Sheik had lowered her paw and the card was only once centimeter from the rest of the sculpture. With sweat drenching her fur, she narrowed her crimson eyes and hesitated, making sure she get's the card in the right position. Link then continued to smirk and then he took a deep breath. Sheik inched the card down more, having it just barely touching the card castle. _Ever so gently... _She said to herself. With suspense killing her, Zelda covered her eyes with her paws. _This NOT going to end well. _

Link then let out his breath and shouted at the top of his lungs. "MORNING SHEIK!" Sheik's eyes then widen in surprise and she yelped, loosing her balance on the latter, and she fell right into her castle of cards, causing the entire thing to topple over and collapse. Sheik landed on the ground with a loud thud and the cards came falling, covering her.

Link then started to double over and laugh as a spot in the mess of cards trembled and Sheik's head popped out. She spit out a couple of cards and looked at the mess of what was once her castle of cards with despair. "That took me _so long to make._" She whispered to herself. Now, filled with rage, she turned to Link, who was still laughing, and glared death at him. Link looked at the dewott and his laugh started to slow down and sounded more and more nervous until her finally came to a stop once he saw the fury in her crimson eyes.

Zelda uncovered her eyes and looked at the mess of cards. She then directed her gaze to where Sheik, her fur bristling, started to stalk dangerously towards Link, who was cowering and backing away form her, scared out of his life. She sighed. _I was right. _

**(Page Break) **

In the kitchen, Pikachu sat at a table and nibbled away at toast. The morning seemed to be off to a good start to him, until Link walked in. The raichu was limping and whimpering in pain. Parts of his fur had blood dried in it and was messed up, his tail bent in an angle, as if it were snapped and broken, he had a black eye, there were cards shoved in one of his ears, and a part of a latter was wrapped around his neck.

Pikachu sighed. He knew the morning was too calm to be normal. Link dragged himself to the table and sat next to his pokemon friend, flinching when he made contact with the seat, then he relaxed. Pikachu looked at him.

"Should I ask what happened to you?" He asked.

"Sheik, card castle, an attempt to surprise, pain." Link replied, spitting out a tooth. Pikachu nodded.

"You should probably see Mario. You look pretty, broken." He said as he eyed his friend's injuries with concern.

Link only nodded. Then, the smell of food hit his nose and then his stomach rumbled in huger. He looked to see the plate of food in front of him. Not caring who's it was, Link's eyes lit up and his licked his lips as he pulled the plate towards him and he started to devour the food. Pikachu then noticed what he was doing and his eyes widen.

"Uh, Link! That's-"

He was then interrupted by an angry growl. The two turned around to see a very pissed off Ike standing behind them.

"Why the hell are you eating my breakfast?" The totodile demanded.

"I, uh..." Link started, but was interrupted when Ike froze him with Ice Beam. Once the raichu was completely covered in ice, the Ike took his tray and stalked away. Pikachu watched him leave and then turned back to the frozen Link. He sighed and picked him up to take him to Mario.

**(Page Break) **

"You should know better than to just eat someone's food that was sitting on the table." Mario said, dressed in his doctor's outfit.

"I was hungry." Link mumbled.

"Still! It didn't belong to you." Mario scolded. "Now instead of me watching my CSI recordings, I have to be here, picking the ice off of your body."

"You're missing your show?"

"No thanks to you!"

Link then gazed to the ground. "Mario, you don't have to-"

"No, no. My day is already ruined enough. Might as well just tend to you for the hell of it." Mario growled as he picked another chunk of ice off of the raichu. Link then lowered his head, his ears drooping. "I'll be right back. I need to get some bandages to cover you're scratches." Mario then stalked his way out of the infirmary room. Link just sat in silence. He felt bad for all of the things he's been doing to his friends all this morning. _I'm just doing nothing but annoying them. _He said to himself. _I mean, I woke up Toony when he didn't even get any sleep, I destroyed Sheik's card castle when she worked so long on it, I ate Ike's breakfast, and I'm depriving Mario from his own plans. I...I never knew how much of a pain I can be. _He then brought his head back up and stared out the window, a tear running down his face. Then, an idea came to Link. He didn't like it, but he thought it was right.

_I'll just leave. _He said to himself. _After seeing all the stuff I've been doing to others, they'll be some much happier and better off without me. So I have to go! _He then made up his mind. Link was leaving the Smash Mansion, for good.

He hopped off of the bed he's been resting on, wincing from the scratches Sheik gave him. He then trotted quietly out of the infirmary. Opening the door, Link looked down both sides of the hallway, making sure no one was there, then he ran down the hall until he arrived at the living room. He trotted up to the front door. At first he hesitated, then he climbed through the dog door and hopped down the steps. Once his paws touched the grass, Link ran. He ran until he came to the end of the mansion's yard. He then turned and looked back at the Smash Mansion. He was just leaving everything. His home, his friends, everything.

With tears clouding his blue eyes, Link closed them tight and turned toward the forest the loomed in front of him. He looked determining at the wide expanse of trees. _I have to. No one wants me around, so it's for the best. _He then took off into the woods. As he ran, Link could feel the tears spilling down his face, but he ignored them. He ran on until he was deep into the woods, not turning back at all. And never will.

**End chapter one! Hm, what will happen next? Link ran away, thinking no one wants him around. How will this turn out. Well, only time will tell. Thank you for reading. I hope you like it so far and are interested in it. The next chapter will came as soon as I can possibly get it done! See ya!**

**Fun Fact: The idea of this story was inspired from the SpongeBob special, Where's Gary? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 2 

Link ran. He ran as fast as he can through the forest. Trees and bushes brushed on either side of them as he swiftly coursed through them. He could feel the grass brush his legs and belly fur. He kept on until he was running out of breath. Link skidded to a stop and turned and looked behind him. The Smash Mansion was long out of his sight. Tears still spilled down his face and drenched the fur on his cheeks. He left everything. They were all gone now. He closed his eyes tight. _I have to forget about them! There's no turning back now. I just need to forget! _

Link opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. Trees towered around him on all sides. Bushes scattered the ground and the bright green grass flowed as the breeze swept in, causing them to brush against Link's pelt. Link then swiped his tail across his face to whip his tears away and sighed. He then continued walk forward at a slow pace. He casted his blue eyes down and looked at his paws as he moved them through the grass. He doesn't even know where to go now. _Just somewhere that's not here. _

He continued to walk through the trees. He perked his ears as he picked up the sound of voices of pokemon all around him. _At least I'm not alone in these woods. _He said to himself He then casted his gaze down again. _But none of them are my friends. _Link then shook his head. _I need to forget about them already! They didn't care about me, so I won't care about them! _He then sat down and sighed again. He never felt so alone.

He was taken out of his thoughts as a rain drop plopped on his head. Looking up, Link saw gray clouds cover the sun, causing a shadow to cover the entire forest. Another raindrop landed on his nose, causing him to sneeze, then another one on his back, and soon, rain was pouring down on him, drenching his fur. Link then sat down. _Well this is just great! _He said bitterly to himself. Then, a loud clap of thunder sounded, causing Link to jump in fright. He needed to find shelter from the storm. He then started run, the rain splashing in his eyes, making it hard to see.

Link kept running until his slipped in a mud puddle and started to slid down a hill. When he reached the bottom, he landed in an even bigger mud puddle, causing his fur to cake in mud. Opening his eyes, tears started to build and fall down his face again. _If I stayed at the mansion, I wouldn't be lying here in the rain covered in mud. _He then sniffed and covered his eyes with his paws, now starting to sob softly.

Link kept sobbing until a soft voice spoke to him. "Hey." Link uncovered his eyes and looked up to see a ninetales looking down on him. Her shone with politeness. "You need a place to stay?" She asked. Link then nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah." He said.

The ninetales then smiled. "Good, c'mon, follow me." The ninetales then trotted away. Link clumsily got to his paws and followed her. He kept following until she came to stop and turned to him.

"My den is right here. C'mon in." She then crouched and crawled into a little den in the ground. Link then crouched and followed her in. When he got in, he looked around. The den was pretty big, there wasn't really anything in it except some leaves and hay in a little stack on the ground. He guess it was like a bed. Link then entered the den fully and shook the water and mud off of his fur, causing it to puff out. The ninetales giggled at how silly he looked.

Link then started to lick his fur down to what it normally looks like while the ninetales took a seat on the ground and faced him.

"Hi, my names Hazel." She said with a smile. Link acknowledged her with a nod of his head as he continued to lick himself. "So, what's your name?" Hazel asked.

"Link." Link said as he finished licking. Hazel nodded.

"You're not from here, are you Link?" She asked. "Cause you have the scent of a human's den on you. Did you belong to a trainer?" When she said 'a human's den', Link immediately thought about the Smash Mansion and all of his friends there. Tears brimmed his eyes once more. He shook his head to answer her question. "Oh, well, did you used to?" Hazel asked. Link closed his eyes tight and shook his head again. Hazel put on a questioning look. "Then where..." She stopped as she noticed the hurt look in Link's eyes and guessed that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, where are you heading?" She asked once more.

"Anywhere but here." Link replied quietly. Hazel nodded.

"Well, you can stay here until the storm passed through." She said. Link nodded his thanks and then rested himself on the ground. _Just anywhere but here. _He said to himself. _Just where? _

Many hours passed and the storm still went on outside. Hazel had said she'd go out and find something to ate and then left, leaving Link by himself in the den. He lay on his side as he gazed at the rain outside. Many thoughts clouded his mind, most were still about his friends. He tried his best to push them away and forget about them, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't. He sighed and as he was about to drift to sleep, Hazel returned with a couple of berries in her mouth.

She dropped some in front of Link. "Here, these are for you." She said sweetly.

Link tried his best to smile. "Thanks." He said and started to chew at the berries as Hazel ate her own. Once he was done, he could here Hazel circle in her bed and then lay down, going to sleep. Link then directed his gaze back outside of the den and looked at the sky. The storm had come to a stop and clouds started to drift away, revealing the moon and stars in the sky. Link looked up at the starry sky. Sighing, he rested his head on his paws. In the morning, where will he go next, that he didn't know yet. He'll think about it when the time comes. His eyelids started to droop and then he closed his eyes. Slowly, Link drifted to sleep.

**(Page Break) **

All the smashers back at the Smash Mansion moved through the halls, retiring to their rooms for the night. Zelda trotted along side with Peach and Samus as the three headed to their room. As Peach and Samus talked, one thought lingered in Zelda's mind. _Where's Link? _She asked herself. _I haven't seen him since Sheik beat him up this morning. _She narrowed her blue eyes in thought then shook her head. _I'm sure he's asleep in his room. I'll see how he's doing in the morning. _And with that, she followed the flaaffy and snivy into their room.

**And that ends chapter 2. I'm sorry if this one was short, I'm trying to keep this story at a pace. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! See ya! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Second week of school people. KILL ME NOW! *clears throat* Sorry bout that. Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of this fic! Enjoy! **

Chapter 3 

"Link..." A voice spoke. "Link." Link groaned and shifted, keeping his eyes shut. "Link!" The voice spoke again. Link groaned and curled up into a tighter ball. "LINK WAKE UP!" The voice shouted loudly. Link's blue eyes shot open and he shot up, hitting his head on a root.

"Wha?" Link mumbled and looked around. He was still in the den that belonged to the nintales, Hazel. Morning sunlight spilled into the den, signaling that it was the morning. Standing right in front of him was Hazel, who was giggling at him since he hit his head.

"Wake up, it's morning now. I have some berries for you outside." Hazel said then she turned and let the den, her tails swishing behind her. Link rubbed the back of his head and then he remembered the storm yesterday that had Hazel take him in. He then remembered why he was even out in the storm. He lowered his gaze as his eyes dampen with tears. He then shook his head vigorously. _Will you knock it off already! _He scolded himself. _They're gone! You're not there! They're not your friends anymore! You don't need them! _

Link then crawled his way out of the den and squinted his eyes against the sunlight. Once his eyes adjusted, he saw Hazel kneeling next to a pile of berries, munching away at them. He then saw another pile of berries next to her. Guessing those were his, he trotted over next to the nintales and started eating them. Hazel finished hers and licked away the berry juices for her mouth. She then directed her attention towards Link.

"So I'm guessing you'll be heading off today?" She asked him. Link nodded his head, mouth full of berries. "So do you know where you're heading?" Hazel asked curiously. Link finished his berries and stood up, lowering his head.

"I don't even know." He mumbled. Hazel looked at him with sympathy.

"Well, there's a town around here. You can probably find, what ever you're looking for there." She then titled her head. "What are you looking for?"

Link stayed quiet for a moment then finally spoke. "I guess a place to live. I really have no place to stay." He said.

Hazel smiled. "Well, I've been to the town around here. There are lot's of nice humans there. Maybe one will take you in or you'll be found by a trainer." Link thought for a moment. _Well, a trainer is actually the last thing I wanna encounter, and I really don't want to be someone's pet. But, maybe I'll find an old ally at the town. I could just live there. _His mind was made up.

Link smiled and faced Hazel. "I guess I will head to the town." He said. He then stood up and shook himself. "Thank you for your help Hazel. You're really nice." Hazel blushed and turned her head away.

"Thanks." She said sheepishly then pointed into the trees. "Just go down there and soon you'll arrive at the town." She told him. Link nodded his head, waved his tail good-bye, and headed off. Hazel sat there and watched as the raichu disappeared. Once the end of his tail disappeared in the bushes, she looked at her empty surroundings and sighed.

"Or, I could've asked him if he wanted to stay with me." She mumbled to herself as a small blush crept on her face. "But, of course, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Damn, I'm such a combusken."

**(Page Break) **

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

Zelda's eyes shot open as the loud booming noise spread through out the Smash Mansion. She lifted her head and perked her espeon ears as the fire alarm went off and Marth's angry shout was heard from downstairs. She was about to get up from her bed when Samus entered the room.

"What happened?" Zelda asked the snivy, afraid of what the answer would be.

"Roy blew up the oven again." Samus said casually as if it were nothing. Zelda only sighed. Yep, another typical morning at Smash Mansion. She then climbed off of her bed and stretched. _Now to go see if Link's okay. _She said to herself, remembering her promise from last night. She trotted out of the room and headed down the hall. She then approached Link's and Toony's room. She stood on her hind legs and grasped the knob in her mouth and twisted it. Once the door was open, Zelda poked her head in and looked around. Toony was still sleeping in his bed, curled up to looked like a little yellow ball of fuzz.

Zelda then turned her head and looked at Link's bed, only to see that it was empty. She quietly stalked into the room, careful not to wake up Toony, and approached the raichu's bed. She looked at it questioningly. _Maybe he's already up. _She said to herself. But, to be sure, she sniffed at his bed with her small, espeon nose. She narrowed her eyes questioningly when she noticed that Link's scent was stale. _Maybe he got up early? _Hoping she was right, she then quickly trotted out of the room.

All was quiet until Link's alarm clock went off again, playing One Direction music loudly. Growling, Toony lifted his head and glared in the direction of Link's bed, only to see it empty as well. Confused, he looked around and then shrugged, turning off the clock himself and lay down to sleep more.

Zelda reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the living room. Other than Sheik sitting on the ground, working on her card castle again, the room was empty. Not a raichu in sight. Zelda then made her way to the kitchen and looked around. A couple of the smashers were eating breakfast, some smoke hung in the air, and Marth was pushing a charred oven out of the kitchen with an ashamed looking Roy following behind. But still no Link.

Now growing annoyed, Zelda turned and left the kitchen. _He has to be somewhere! _She said to herself.

**(Page Break) **

Mario, Ike, Fox, and Pikachu sat on the couch watching tv, the young smashers were all playing multiplayer on Mario Kart on they're DS's, Marth was reading a book, and Sheik was still putting her card castle back together. The dog door on the front door shook and Zelda stepped in, looking tired and panicked. Pikachu was the only once to notice her and he jumped off of the couch and scampered over to the espeon.

"Zelda, are you alright?" He asked, his voice filled with concern. Zelda panted for a bit and then she looked at Pikachu with scared, worried eyes.

"I can't find Link." She said.

Pikachu tilted his head. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I can't find him. I've been searching all morning and afternoon. He's nowhere." She said quietly, sitting down. Everyone in the room except Sheik then realized what she said and gathered around her, concern shone in they're eyes.

"Have checked everywhere?" Marth asked.

"Yes!" Zelda said. "I've checked all the rooms in the mansion and all of outside. He's not in any places! I just can't find him."

Mario scratched his head with his paw. "Well that can't make any sense. Where would he be and most importantly, why?" He asked.

"I don't know." Ike said. "You know next to nothing goes on in his head. He probably just wandered in the woods and got lost."

"No, Link has enough common sense to just follow his own scent to lead himself out." Mario pointed out. He then faced the others. "We're gonna have to find him. We'll split up and search the mansion." Everyone nodded and set off in what ever direction to look. Mario then directed his gaze to Sheik, who was still working on her card castle. Growling with annoyance, Mario stalked over to the dewott and stuck out his hind leg, knocking over the stacked cards.

Sheik stared in disbelief and then glared at the herdier. "What the hell?!" She shouted. "That's the second time it's been knocked over! Why can't you people just let me-"

"Link is missing! So make yourself useful and get off you're lazy furry ass and look for him!" Mario demanded, interrupting her. Sheik looked at him with surprise and then got up and trotted away to look for her raichu friend. Mario then turned and headed in his own direction to look.

**(Page Break) **

"Link!" Zelda called. Her, Peach, and Samus walked along the outside of the mansion, calling out Link's name. Peach and Samus helped by calling as well.

"Maybe he's in there." Peach wondered aloud, pointing to a hole in the ground.

"Yeah, like he's gonna just hang out in a hole he can barely fit into all day." Samus said to the flaaffy sarcastically.

"You don't have to be mean about it!" Peach said and turned her back on the snivy with a pout. Before Samus could say anything else, she heard the sound of scuffling and she turned and saw the back half of Zelda's body sticking out of the ground, the other half was wedged in the hole. Hey, desperate times calls for desperate measures. Zelda then started to struggle and her hind legs started to scramble in the dirt to try and pull herself out, only to see that she was totally stuck in the small hole.

Samus sighed and turned to Peach. "Help me pull her out." She said. She then used Vine Whip and wrapped them around Zelda's body as Peach grabbed ahold of her tail and the too heaved to pull the espeon out. When they saw that Zelda was still stuck in the hole, they pulled again with all their might. "C'mon, we almost got her." Samus said as they pulled.

"I'm starting to loose my grip." Peach said.

"Jeez. What has she been eating to make herself get stuck like this?" Samus asked. The two females continued to pull the espeon out when Ganondorf looked out of a window at them. Annoyance glowed in his golden eyes.

"What in the name of Din are those Neanderthals up to?" The emboar grumbled to himself. "Don't they know I'm busy bathing myself." Then, the door slammed open revealing the young smashers standing there. When this happened, Ganondorf screamed in surprise.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He then stopped and took a couple deep breathes and then came to a quiet stop. The kids still stood there and then they finally spoke.

"Ness, Lucas, Villager, search by the medicine cabinet. Yoshi, Kirby, search the tub. Ice Climbers, check the sink. Me and Toony will by the toilet." Pichu said, throwing out orders to the others. They all saluted and then split up. Ganondorf just only looked at them with wide, surprised, and confused eyes. Toony lifted the toilet lid and looked in.

"He's not there." He said as Pichu checked behind it.

"Not here either." She mumbled. Kirby(still in Fox's body) then jumped in the bathtub that Ganondorf was sitting in and started swimming through the water. He poked his head out.

"Not in the bathtub!" He stated. Yoshi then checked the perimeter.

"Not in this area." The dinosaur confirmed. Ganondorf then narrowed his eyes at the kids and pushed them away.

"What is going on? Why are you brats poking around the bathroom when I'm clearly in here?" He demanded.

"Link's missing." Ness stated. "We're checking everywhere to see if he's anywhere." Lucas then poked his head out from under the sink.

"He's not in here." The pichu said. Villager then stopped throwing all the medicine stuff from that cabinet.

"Not here." He said. Popo then just straight out pulled the sink out of the wall, causing water to spew put of the wall.

"Nope, not here either." The minun said. Nana faced him.

"Did you have to pull the sink out of the wall?" She asked.

"Well, he's not in this bathroom. Let's go check the other one." Pichu and the others then left the bathroom. Ganondorf still sat there in silence.

"Link's gone?" He said. Then a smile spread across his face and his golden eyes sparkled. "YES! My birthday wish finally came true!" He cheered.

Downstairs, Mario, Ike, Fox(Still in Kirby's body), and Sheik were looking through the kitchen. Mario was nosing through the pantry, Fox and Ike were searching the fridge, and Sheik was looking through the cabinets, throwing cans and stuff out.

"Aha!" The dewott said triumphantly.

"What? You found at least a clue of where Link is?" Mario asked hopefully.

"No." Sheik said bluntly, pulling out a jar of peanut butter.

Mario narrowed his eyes. "Sheik, now's not the time to be snacking. We have to find Link!" He growled.

"That's what I'm doing." Sheik said, hopping down from the cabinets and approached Mario. Fox and Ike then gathered next to them. "You see, this is Link's favorite peanut butter. When you shake it, the peanuts rattle inside. All you have to do is shake it once and Link comes running."

"Hm, really?" Mario asked curiously, taking the peanut butter jar. He then shook it, but nothing happened.

"Huh?" Sheik then took the jar back and shook it hard, it didn't rattle once. She then removed the lid and looked in. The jar was completely empty. "I don't get it! We just bought this. How can it already be empty?" Then, the sound of chewing and smacking was heard. Mario, Sheik, and Fox turned to see Ike's face covered in peanut butter and he was chewing away at the creamy butter in his mouth. He looked at the others, who were glaring at him and he slowly stopped, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, so much for that." Fox mumbled.

**(Page Break) **

Many hours have passed and all of the smashers had gathered in the living room. None of them have found Link.

"He just wasn't anywhere." Mario said. "Where can he be?"

"I don't know. I just hope we find him soon." Pikachu said with worry. Everyone muttered in agreement. Zelda, however, stayed quiet. She casted her gaze to the ground and a hurt expression was on her face. _Where can he be? _She asked herself. _He can't jus disappear like that! Link has to be somewhere! _Then, Luigi climbed through the dog door and approached the group, holding a bundle of envelopes.

"Here's the mail, Mario." He said and handed them to his brother.

"Thanks Luigi." Mario said. As the larvitar trotted away, Mario flipped trough the envelopes until he came upon a rolled up piece of paper. Tilting his head, Mario unwrapped it and saw Link's name at the top of it. Eyes widening, Mario called for the others' attention.

"Hey guys! This is from Link!" He said. The others then directed their eyes to the herdier, especially Zelda. Mario then began to read. "Dear friends, I just want to say that I'm sorry for all the things that I've done to you. I know that I was such a huge pain to you all. But, in the end, we all must move on. Don't bother looking for me for I'll be long far away from the mansion. I hope I'll find another place to stay and other friends to have. Like I said, I'm sorry for everything. Waking up Toony," Toony then lowered his ears with sadness. "Knocking over your card castle, Sheik," Sheik directed her crimson eyes to the ground in sadness. "eating your breakfast, Ike," Ike scratched the back of his head and looked away. "and wasting your time, Mario." Mario came to stop and drooped his ears. He read on.

"I know you guys will be better off without me around. I hope I won't be a burden to you anymore. Good-bye forever my friends, or if I should even call you guys that anymore. Sincerely, Link." Everyone stayed in a deathly silence. They all casted their gazes down sadly. Mario lowered the paper. "He's...he's gone." He breathed out, a tear going down his face. "He left."

Zelda lowered her head and started to sob, tears falling down her face. "He can't be gone." She said in a shaky voice. "We have to find him."

"But, we don't even know where he is." Samus said.

"I don't care. We need to find him! We need to let him know that we didn't mean for him to leave!" Zelda said. She then let our another sob. "I want him to come back." Peach pulled her into a hug to comfort her. The other smashers stayed quiet and looked at each other with uncertainty.

"She's right." Mario said. His blue eyes were brimmed with tears, but they shone with determination. "We need to find Link!"

**And end! Wow, this took a long time to type. Well, the other smashers just found out that Link is missing and they're planning to go find him! How will this turn out? Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be out soon. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 4 

Link staggered with exhaustion through some bushes. He had been running all day through the forest in search of the town Hazel had told him about. He ran restlessly, until hunger started to hit him. He tried looking for berries, but he couldn't find any and if he did find a berry bush, it belonged to another pokemon. So, he was pretty starving. Link walked slowly, bushes still scraping his side, pulling off some tufts of his fur, and his paws were dragging in the dirt.

A couple of hours ago, he had left the forest was now in a treeless area with nothing but small scraggly bushes and some patches of grass here and there. His fur was messy and his eyelids drooped with exhaustion. He had rough day. Walking through an entire forest, growing hungrier and hungrier with every step, and he have even caught a couple of mandibuzzes following him, which he drove away with a Thunder Bolt. He kept on his way until the sun went down and stars shone in the sky.

Link kept walking until he heard a growling noise. Perking his ears, he looked around him, sparks flying from his cheeks as he prepared for a fight, but there was no pokemon around him. Confused, he relaxed a little until the growling was heard again. Now figuring out where it came from, he looked down at his stomach, which was causing the noise. Link sighed. _If I don't find that town soon, I'm gonna die of hunger out here. _

An hour passed and Link was on the verge of collapsing, until he approached a road. He clumsily ran up to it and a car drove by. Link looked after it and saw it led to a little town. A bright smile spread across his face. It was the town Hazel had told him about! He then bounded forward the little town with excitement, but what he didn't see as a sign at the side of the road that had the town's name, which was: _Smashville. _

**(Page Break) **

Link looked behind the corner of a building and looked around. The town was pretty small, there were some cars driving and a couple of people walking along the sidewalks. Link then slowly crawled out from the corner and started to trot down the sidewalk, staying as far away from the road and people as possible. He kept up until he walked in front of a restaurant. Stomach growling again, Link stood straight on his hind legs and peered in a window. He saw some people in there, but what really caught his attention was the food they were eating. Link stared hopelessly at the many dishes of burgers, hot dogs, sandwiches, and many other delicious foods. Drool dripped from his mouth when an employee saw him through the window, got a broom, and stepped outside.

"Get outta here ya filthy pokemon!" The employee shouted and swung the broom at him. Link ducked from the broom and shot down the sidewalk. Once he was a safe distance from the restaurant and looked back. He sighed and continued to walked down until a scent hit his nose. Twitching his raichu nose, he perked his ears and sniffed. _It smells like...FOOD! _

Link then shot down the sidewalk, following the scent until he came upon a dark ally. He peered inside, not sure if whether to enter. When he smelled the food again, he made up his mind and cautiously walked into the darkness. Trash littered the ground on all sides of him, but he didn't care. Link walked until he spotted what he had smelled. A lone box of nachos.

Licking his lips and blue eyes sparkling, Link bounded forward to the cheese covered chips, but before he could eat it, a low, hostile growl sound behind him. Link turned and saw an arcanine, a mightyena, and a houndoom stalk out of the darkness. Their teeth were bared in snarls and their eyes shone with anger. Link lowered his ears and backed away from the three dog pokemon, his raichu fur bristling.

"Well, well, well." The houndoom growled in a feminine voice. "What have we got here, Duncan?" She then turned her head to the mightyena.

"I dunno, Cinder." The mighyeana, Duncan, answered back. "What do you think, Jacob?" He said to the arcanine.

"Looks like a dirty trespasser to me." The arcanine, Jacob, growled.

"That's what I thought too." The houndoom, Cinder, said while glaring at Link.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving!" Link said hastily and turned to flee. But, before he could move, Cinder slammed her paw down on his tail. She leaned down and growled in his ear.

"What's the hurry, raichu?" She asked. "Why, we haven't even said 'hello' yet."

Jacob snickered. "Yeah, why don't we give you a nice warm welcome." He said, baring his teeth.

"And I'll start." Duncan then snarled and lunged forward at Link. Link, being the skilled hero he was, then quickly dodged to the right so instead of the mighyena sinking his teeth in his skin, he sank his teeth in Cinder's leg. Cinder howled in pain and lifted her paw, letting go of Link's tail.

"Dumbass! You bit my leg!" She snapped as Duncan let go and lowered his head. "You're supposed to kill _him!_" The houndoom then looked around, confused. "Where'd he go?" Link then jumped off both Cinder's and Duncan's head and shot towards the opening of the ally. Cinder growled and ran after him. Link ran as fast as he could, looking back to see the houndoom gaining on him.

Cinder then lunged at him, until Duncan shouted "I got him!" and rammed right into her by accident, slamming both of them into the wall. Cinder glared at the mighyeana.

"I'll deal with you later." She growled and then shouted. "Get him Jacob!" Link was almost the opening of the ally until he felt two massive paws on his back slam him into the ground. Link let out a yelp of pain and looked up to see the arcanine snarling down at him.

"Got ya, you little rat." Jacob growled. Cinder and Duncan then bounded up and smirked as Link tried to struggle to get out of the dog pokemon's grasp.

"Heh, he sure is puny, isn't he?" Duncan snickered.

"Now we can teach this runt a lesson for trespassing and trying to steal our food." Jacob said.

"Look, I'm sorry." Link said. "I didn't know this was your ally."

"Shut it!" Cinder snapped then turned to the other two, smiling evilly. "Well boys, how does raichu sound for dinner?" She asked.

"Sounds good." Jacob agreed. Duncan just only licked his lips as he smirked down at Link. Link looked up at them with scared eyes, then he narrowed them. _No ones gonna make a meal outta me without a fight. _With sparks erupting from his cheeks, Link built up his electricity and let out a powerful Thunder Bolt, shocking all three of the dog pokemon. When they all fell to the ground, Link scrambled to his paws, but, before he could run, a Flame Thrower shot and burned his right arm. He turned around and saw Cinder get to her paws.

"You son of bitch." She growled and glared at him. "You'll pay for that."

Link narrowed his eyes and got into a battle position. "Come at me." He said. Cinder growled and shot another Flame Thrower. Link dodged and shot a Thunder Bolt. Cinder dodged but before she got the chance to attack, Link shot at her with Quick Attack, ramming her in the side. She staggered and faced him, shooting an Ember. The Ember grazed his cheek, causing Link to flinch and shut his eyes tight. Cinder took this chance and pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.

Link struggled, but she kept on paw on his chest and one on his head, leaving his neck exposed. She bared her teeth, ready to sink them into his throat. Link struggled more, but he couldn't escape. _I guess this is it. _He closed his eyes tight and waited for death to take him. But before Cinder could bite down, the sound of human footsteps were coming down the ally towards them. Cinder raised her head in alarm, thinking the human is a trainer, and got off Link, and ran down the ally way away from the foot steps.

Jacob and Duncan started to rise, but when they heard the approaching human, they fled as well. Link tried to get up, but his burned arm stung badly and he flopped on his stomach. The footsteps then got closer and he looked up, seeing a dark figure looming over him.

"There you are." The figure whispered and reached down to grab him.

**And end chapter 4! Well, looks like Link had a little bit of pokemon trouble, but the real problem is who is now going to take him! Who is it? (If you watched the SpongeBob special, Where's Gary, you know very well who it is.) Well, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! See ya!**

**Fun Fact: I have an arcanine named Jacob on my Pokémon, Fire Red version, a mighyena named Duncan on my Ruby version, and a houndoom named Cinder on my Soul Silver version. And those are the inspiration of the names. And yes, I know, I have a lot of Pokémon games. So what?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back and here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 5 

"There you are." The figure whispered and reached down. Link's heartbeat quickened as the person's hands griped his body gently and lifted him up. When the figure lifted him up so that they were eye level, a street light in the ally flickered on and revealed who it was. It was an elderly lady. She had gray hair, a pair of glasses, and a little floral designed gown. Her eyes shone with happiness and kindness. "I finally found you, Cesar." She said in a calm voice.

_Cesar? _Link said to himself, tilting his head in confusion.

"I missed you so much!" The lady continued to say, hugging him, causing his face to burry in her gown. "Never run away like that again! You had me worried!" Still in a state of confusion, Link then came to realization. _She thinks I'm her pokemon! _He said. _I gotta get outta this! _He started to struggle, but the lady had a firm grip on him. She then lifted and tested his weight.

"Hm, you're much lighter than Grandma remembers." The lady said. She then lifted him more so she could see his body fully and looked him up and down. Her eyes than widen in surprise. "Goodness! You're so thin! Hold on Cesar, Grandma is going to take you home and get you something to eat." And with that, the lady walked out of ally, taking Link with her. Link then sighed with annoyance. _Well this is just great! _He said. _This lady thinks I'm her pokemon, and now she's taking me hostage. This is the last thing I wanted! _Then, his blue eyes widen in realization. _Wait, she said she was gonna feed me...YES! Finally! Something to eat! _Link then directed his gaze up to the lady. _Okay, I'll just let this lady feed me and when she's not looking, I'll make a run for it. _He confirmed his plan.

**(Page Break) **

"Here we are." The Granny said as she opened the front door to her house and turned on the lights. Link looked around the little living room. There was a couch with a little tv and a book shelf with a couple of books on it. It just looked like your average living room. The Granny went over and gently set Link down on the couch. She then picked up a little fluffy blanket and set over him.

"I'll be right back Cesar. I'm going to fetch you some cookies." She said and then walked into the kitchen. Link then looked at the living room and inspected it some more. He then spotted a picture with the Granny and a raichu sitting with her on the wall. _I'm guessing that raichu's Cesar. _He said to himself. The scent of cookies then reached his nose and his stomach growled. The Granny then entered the living room with a plate of chocolate chip cookies. She set them down on the little coffee table in front of Link.

"There you go Cesar. Chocolate chip, your favorite. Dig in!" The Granny said in a sweet voice. Link's eyes sparkled and he smiled. He grabbed a cookie and quickly devoured it. Once it was gone, he reached for another one, eating away at it. The Granny smiled and chuckled softly. "I know how much you like cookies, so that's why I baked them up, just for you." She said. Link then quickly finished off the entire batch and licked the chocolate away from his paws, his hunger now settled.

"Oh my, you ate those up quickly." The Granny commented. "I'll go fetch you some more. If you keep eating like that, you'll like your old self in no time." She then walked back into the kitchen. Link watched her go, a little surprised. _I just ate an entire batch of cookies under five minutes and you're getting me more? Normally, Peach would've scolded me for hogging them. _At the thought of the flaaffy's name, he casted his eyes down, remembering his friends once more. He then shook his head. _I don't need them anymore! _

The Granny then reentered the living room with another tray of cookies and set them down. Link looked at this cookies, unsure of whether to take them or not. _I'm not really hungry anymore. _He then shrugged. _Eh, who can say no to more cookies? _He then reached and ate some more. Once he was done, the Granny sat down on the couch next to him. She smiled.

"I'm glad you're home, Cesar." She said. "You make Grandma feel so young." And with that, she gently picked Link down on her lap. Before he could get off, she started to scratch him behind his ear. Enjoying how good it feels, a small smile formed on his face and Link closed his eyes. The Granny then started to stroke him down his back.

"You're such a sweetheart, Cesar." She whispered. "Now everything will go back to normal tomorrow." Link looked up at her. _Maybe, this won't be so bad after all. _He said as he snuggled in her lap.

**(Page Break) **

"Here's your room Cesar." The Granny said and walked into a room, holding Link. She turned on the lights, revealing a small crib near the wall and a couple of pokemon toys scattered on the ground. The Granny walked over to the crib and placed Link in it. _I get my own crib? _He asked himself. _Sweet. _The Granny pulled a blanket over him and rubbed his head.

"Good night, my dear." She whispered. "See you in the morning." She then gave him a little kiss on the head and left the room, switching the light off. Link lay in the crib. _Wow, this lady is so nice. Why would her other raichu run away? She feeds me two batches of cookies for crying out loud! I'm only aloud to have one back at the mansion. _Link then felt another pang of longing to see his friends again, then, he smirked. _I don't need them. I found a new home now, with someone who cares about me. I'm sure this won't be bad at all! This will be great! _And with that, Link snuggled into the blankets and closed his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

**And done! So, the Granny found Link and now she took him home! Link thinks living with her will be great, he doesn't know what he's in for... Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back with another update! Now, I apologize for not updating sooner, I had to go to a physical after school. -_- Yeah, I had my finger pricked for a blood test and a painful shot in my arm. And, it was all in my left arm, so my left arm was kinda deactivated for a while, thus resulting to me not being able to type. Well, I'm feeling a little better now so, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 6 

Link woke up to the sweet smell of breakfast. His blue eyes flickered open as pancake scent wafted over his nose. He got up in his crib and stretched. He looked around the room he had slept in last night in the Granny's house. Actually, more like his new home. _Yeah, home. _Link smiled to himself. The sound of foot steps was heard and the Granny entered the room, smiling warmly.

"Good morning Cesar." She spoke softly, rubbing Link behind his ear. "I made breakfast for you. Let's go eat up!"

_Yes! Smells good too! _Link licked his lips as the granny picked him up and carried him into the kitchen. There was a stack of pancakes, a glass of orange juice, some strips of bacon, and eggs all on one plate. The Granny placed him on a chair in front of the breakfast.

"There you go. Eat up!" She said. Link looked at his plate in surprise. _This is all for me? It's a pretty big breakfast... _He then shrugged. _Eh, who am I to complain? I get all of this for myself! _Link then started to eat away at the pancakes and soon everything else on his plate. When it was all gone, Link licked the food remains from his paws. The Granny smiled and picked him up.

"Alright Cesar, now that you're all done with breakfast, let's go out to town and do some shopping. Just like old times." She said. And with that, she carried Link out of the house. She opened the doors to her car and placed him inside the passenger seat. She sat in the drivers seat and started the car. "Let's go!" She said and put on sunglasses and quickly sped the car down the street.

**(Page Break) **

Ike and Fox both sat on the couch, watching tv in silence. The whole discovery of Link running away from Smash Mansion had left the other smashers in a phase of depression. The totodile and the fox in the puffball's body sat and stared at the tv, not really caring that the current show that was on was Dora the Explorer. A solid minute passed until Fox sighed.

"It sure is...quiet around here, isn't it?" He asked his companion.

"Yeah." Ike nodded in agreement. "It doesn't...feel the same, doesn't it?" Just then, Ganondorf came prancing in the living room.

"Oh yeah! Uh huh! Link's gone! Uh huh! He's gone! And I don't have to see his ugly face again! WOOT!" The emboar cheered and entered the kitchen. Ike and Fox sat in another silence, taking in what just happened.

"Yeah, it definitely doesn't feel the same." Fox finally said. Then, a pile of paper, tape, markers, glue, and scissors fell on top of them. "AAAAAHHHHH! IT'S THE APOCOLYSE! OFFICE SUPPLIES FALLING FROM THE SKY!" Fox shouted in surprise and fear, wide eyed.

"No, it's not the apocalypse!" Zelda, who was the one who through the supplies on them, said and jumped on the top of the couch, looking down on the two. "These are the things we'll need and be using to find Link!" She said with determination.

"And what is a bunch of papers and stuff going to do to help?" Ike asked skeptically, pushing off the supplies.

"We're going to make flyers saying that there's a missing raichu and we'll describe what Link looks like. And, if someone has seen him and sees the flyers, or better yet, Link finds them himself, he'll come back!" Zelda explained.

Fox nodded. "Okay, I get it now."

"It must've taken you a while to think of this." Ike said.

"Oh, it did." Zelda agreed. "But Mario helped me." As she said the herdier's name, Mario came staggering in the living room, looking beaten down and exhausted. He opened his mouth to say something, but he just let out a deep of breath and flopped to his stomach. Fox and Ike looked at him questioningly.

"Uh, and how long exactly did it take you two to plan this?" Ike asked, unsure if he wants to know the answer.

"Oh, all night. I got no sleep at all." Zelda said with a bright smile. "Now, I'm going to collect some of the other smashers so I can tell them my plan to find Link." Then, she jumped off the couch and trotted away. Fox and Ike watched the espeon leave and directed their attention back to Mario, who was shakily getting back on his paws.

"Are you alright, Mario?" Fox asked with worry.

"No." Mario breathed. "She pulled me in a room and locked me in there with her and forced me to help her plan out how to get Link back. She wouldn't let me out for anything until it was done. I thought she was gonna rape me at first!" Mario then shook himself and lay down on the ground, closing his red, sleep deprived eyes.

"Wow." Ike said. "When Zelda is determined to get something done, she means business."

"No kidding." Fox agreed.

**(Page Break) **

Mario, now fully awake after a nap, Ike, Fox, Pikachu, Zelda, Peach, Samus, and Sheik all trotted down the sidewalk of Smashville, holding huge piles of flyers. They then came to a stop and Mario turned to face the others.

"Alright." He said. "We'll split up and hang up these flyers. Zelda, Samus, Peach, and Sheik, you guys head down town." The espeon, snivy, flaaffy, and dewott nodded in understanding and bounded off. "Ike and Pikachu, you guys go by the movie theatre." The totodile and Pikachu saluted and ran off.

"What'll we do?" Fox asked.

"We're going to the shopping center." Mario said. Fox nodded and with that, the two headed away. They kept up until they arrived at a little convenience store. Mario then took one of the flyers that said, _Missing Raichu _with a picture of Link on it and spread it out on the store's window.

"Perfect." Mario smiled. "Fox, hand me the tape."

Fox was about to give it to him, but an advertisement on the window caught his attention. "No way! They're having a sale on Double Chocolate Cupcakes!" He said in exasperation.

Mario growled. "Fox, we don't have time for that!" Ignoring him, Fox then shot inside the store. Mario then groaned with annoyance and continued to put up flyers. Fox walked around in the store, searching the isles for the chocolaty dessert.

"Cupcakes. Cupcakes. Cupcakes. Cupcakes." He whispered to himself. He then spotted an old lady with a raichu wearing a floppy, green hat standing next to her. Growing desperate, Fox rushed up to her.

"Why, these pipe cleaners are just lovely!" The old lady, who was the Granny, said with a smile. The raichu, Link, nodded in agreement. Fox then approached the two.

"Old lady! Quick! Have you seen the Double Chocolate Cupcakes?" He asked frantically.

"I'm sorry, Sonny." The Granny said. "But I've already grabbed the last they had. They're for my little raichu" Fox stared in disbelief at the cupcakes in her shopping basket.

"Aw man." He mumbled. "We will forever be apart." He then turned to leave. "Hey Link." Fox said as he walked away from the two. Link stared after him in surprise. _That was Fox! _He said to himself. _And he didn't even bother to say he missed me. _Link then narrowed his eyes in annoyance. _That just proves that they never cared about me! _With a huff, he and the Granny then continued to walk around the store.

Mario then finished putting up the last of the flyers, which covered up the entire store window. Smiling with triumph, he looked at his accomplishment proudly. "There, now that should do it." He said to himself. Then, Fox came out of the store, ripping the flyers in the process. Mario stared in disbelief and glared at Fox, who just realized what he did.

"Um...uh..." Fox said, looking at the ripped flyers.

"Ah, just forget about it!" Mario shouted. "We need to keep putting these up!" And with that, he and Fox grabbed their things and headed away from the store. Just as they disappeared behind a street corner, Link and the Granny walked out.

"Alright Cesar, let's go." The Granny said and the two walked away.

Through the rest of the afternoon, Mario, Zelda and the others kept spreading the flyers all around Smashville. While at times they were in a certain place, Link and the Granny were there too, but, they never realized it. So every little possible chance that they had in finding their friend, it slipped away from them obliviously. They kept up all afternoon until the sun was lowering into the sky and they had put up all of their flyers. They all then gathered in front of the public parking spaces, looking tired from their task.

"There, we're finished." Mario said. "All those flyers should do it."

"Yeah, someone has to see them. And maybe someone might've seen Link as well." Pikachu agreed.

"Alright guys, let's head home." Mario said. And with that, they all headed back to the Smash Mansion. They all stayed quiet while they walked. Zelda lowered her head and directed her gaze to the ground, her eyes filled with worry for her close friend. _Those flyers should work. _She reassured herself. _We'll find Link soon. I hope. _

But as they made their way down the street, a car pulled out of the public parking that they were recently just standing in front of, with the Granny and Link in it. The Granny pulled the car out of the parking and they drove away in the other direction. And the smashers still didn't know.

**And done! Well, this ends chapter 6. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed! See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter! Read and enjoy! **

Chapter 7 

Night spread over Smashville as a figure of a ninetales walked along the side of the street. She stayed close to the shadows to avoid people and possibly trainers. She then turned down in an ally and approached three pokemon that were lazily lying around. These pokemon were a houndoom, a mightyena, and an arcanine. The ninetales walked out of the shadows and approached them.

"Hey guys." She said with politeness. The mightyena lifted his head and blankly looked at the nintales.

"Well, you finally left the forest and stepped back into the streets." He muttered. "Why do you even live there?"

"Shut it, Duncan." The houndoom growled at the mightyena and got to her paws and faced the ninetales with a smile. "Hey Hazel! I haven't seen you long time."

The ninetales dipped her head. "It's good to see you to, Cinder. Sorry I haven't visited." She then looked up at the three. "You haven't happened to see a thin, fluffy raichu around, haven't you?" She asked shyly.

"Raichu?" The arcanine, who was by the name of Jacob, asked, tilting his head.

"Oh, him!" Duncan said with a sneer. "Yeah we saw him. The little runt trespassed into our ally, trying steal food."

"Yeah, we taught him a lesson with a good beating!" Jacob snickered. Hazel's eyes widen.

"You what?!" She asked. Cinder turned to her and gave her a questioning look. "Why? What's wrong?"

"He was my friend!" Hazel said. "I met him in the forest. He was lost and needed a home, so I told him to come here!"

Cinder casted her gaze down. "Shit..." She whispered. "We're sorry Hazel! We didn't know!"

"Yeah, how were we supposed to know?" Duncan asked with a scoff. "It's not like we can read your thoughts from here and know. We're not psychic-types!" Hazel let out a frustrated grunt and started to pace, worry for Link filled her thoughts. Cinder looked at her with concern and slight confusion. She understood that the raichu was her friend and she should be worried, but why is she over-reacting like this. Then, realization hit her and she smirked.

"Is that raichu really your friend, or something more?" She asked knowingly. Hazel shot her head up and looked at her friend in surprise, a blush creped on her face, turning her cream furred cheeks red.

"N-No!" She stuttered hastily. "I mean...he's just...he's only...I'm only..."

"Mhmm." Cinder said with a slight nod. "You have a crush on him." Hazel blushed more as Jacob erupted into laughter and Duncan put on a look of disgust.

"Ugh, you actually _like _that little runt?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Well, yeah." Hazel admitted. "I mean, he's really handsome. Most raichus don't look half as appealing as him." Her eyes then widen at what she just confessed and she covered her face in her paws as Jacob laughed harder, Cinder smirked, and Duncan shouted "Barf!" Cinder shot a glare at the mightyena and sat down next to the embarrassed ninetales.

"It's okay that you like someone." She reassured. "I mean, I kinda have a crush on someone. You need to be glad that yours isn't an idiot like mine." She shot a quick glance at Duncan. "I don't blame ya, I do admit myself that he was pretty handsome." Hazel uncovered her face and smiled her thanks at the houndoom.

"Ugh, why am I even listening to this?!" Duncan shouted in annoyance.

Jacob's laughing started to subside until he finally stopped and got to his paws. "I gotta take a dump." He announced and left.

"We don't need to know that!" Cinder shouted after him.

"Anyways, about your little love fantasy with a scrawny mouse, you need to give up on him." Duncan said bluntly. Hazel gave him a challenging look, her red eyes narrowing.

"What're you trying to say, Duncan?" She asked with a hint of a growl. "I understand he probably doesn't like me back in that kind of way."

"What I mean is he's taken." The mightyena continued.

"How do you know?" Cinder and Hazel asked unison.

"Earlier today, an espeon, flaaffy, snivy, and dewott walked into the ally while Cinder and Jacob went out to find lunch." Duncan said. "At first, I attacked them for trespassing, but the snivy and the dewott kicked my ass, it didn't make me feel any more annoyed that they were all female. But, after that, the espeon asked me if I seen a thin, fluffy raichu that wore a green hat. And, since that runt that we attacked matched that description perfectly, I told her 'yes' and she asked me where he is and I said 'I dunno'. She looked pretty upset and the flaaffy explained to me that he was her boyfriend and he ran away for Arceus knows what. They thanked me for my time, left a couple flyers hanging on the walls, and left. So, the raichu's taken, give up on him, Hazel."

Hazel and Cinder stared at him for a while until Hazel casted her gaze down, a little upset. "Oh." She muttered. Cinder placed her paw on her back and looked at her with sympathy.

"It's okay, Hazel. There's plenty of magikarp in the sea." She said.

"I'm fine, it was just a little crush, anyway." Hazel said. "It's not like it was anything serious." Then, her eyes widen in realization at what Duncan said. She snapped her attention to him. "Wait, so those four pokemon were his friends?" She asked.

Duncan nodded. "Yep."

"And the espeon was in a relationship with him?"

"Yep."

"And he just left?"

"That's what they told me, so, yep."

Hazel couldn't believe what she heard. Duncan then spoke again. "If ya don't believe me, the flyers they left are over there on the wall." Hazel turned and saw the flyers. She rushed over and took them off the wall and read over them. They all said 'Missing Raichu' with descriptions of what Link looked like. Some also said that if Link was reading this, they were sorry for treating him like dirt. Hazel looked over them.

"I can't believe this." She said. Cinder approached her.

"What's wrong?" She questioned. Hazel turned to face her.

"He had a family and friends that cared about him, and he just left them!" She said. "Why would he do such a thing?" Cinder and Duncan only shrugged. Hazel then had a determined gleam in her eyes. "I need to find him and make him see sense!" She said.

"How are ya gonna do that?" Duncan asked skeptically. Hazel was about to say something, but she stopped and realized. How was she going to do this? She didn't even know where Link is.

"Well, after we, met him," Cinder said. "I did see that crazy Granny come and take him, yet again, thinking he was her raichu, Cesar." Hazel's eyes widen in horror and she turned to face the houndoom.

"The crazy Granny took him?!" She shouted in disbelief. Cinder nodded. "And you didn't even bother to help him?!" Cinder looked down in shame and nodded.

"Well, he's fucked now." Duncan said.

"No, he isn't." Hazel said in realization. "I know where the crazy Granny's house is, I've seen it before. I could just go there, warn Link how crazy she is, tell him that his friends miss him and they're worried, and then he'll head home! Everything will be solved!"

Cinder nodded in understanding. "That could work." She said.

"Well, it sounds like you have a plan." Duncan said. "By the way, the raichu's name is Link? Huh, you learn something new everyday." Hazel then turned to her friends.

"Well, thanks you guys for telling me all that I needed to know." She said. "I'll wait until the morning and tell him." Cinder poked her in the neck with her nose.

"Your welcome." She said. "I'm always glad to help my friends."

"Yeah, whatever..." Duncan mumbled. Hazel said good night to them and headed out of the ally. When morning came, she would warn Link about everything. Now, she couldn't wait to sleep for the next day.

**And done! So, here's a chapter about the OC's in this story and looks like Hazel found about everything and is gonna warn Link about the Crazy Granny and everything! Let's hope Link will believe her and return to the mansion. Plus, even as a pokemon, Link is having girls fall for him! I mean Hazel had a crush on him and Cinder even admitted that he was handsome, well, she didn't have a crush on him, she just only said that but still. Wow, Link's such a chick magnet.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 8 

The sun rose calmly in the sky as the morning arrived in Smashville. In a near by ally, Hazel slept, curled up in a ball in an empty tipped over trash can. As the sunlight shone on her fur, she shifted and lifted her head, stifling a yawn. She rose to her paws and stretched. _I have to tell Link everything. _She said to herself, remembering her promise yesterday. Hazel then walked out of the ally, looked both ways down the sidewalk to see if it's clear of humans, and trotted in the direction of the Granny's house.

**(Page Break) **

The sun's rays shone through the window in Link's room, shining down on him, making his light brown raichu fur glow gold. Link shifted and lifted his head and opened his bright blue eyes, waking from his sleep. He yawned and rose to his paws, only to flinch as sharp pain went through his stomach. Almost all day yesterday, the Granny had done nothing but feed him. He wasn't used to all of the food, so his stomach ached a whole lot. Shaking it off, Link hopped over the rail of the crib and jumped to the ground. He trotted out of the room, only to be stopped by the Granny.

"Good morning Cesar." She said with a warm smile. "I got breakfast ready for you." She then picked him up and carried him to the kitchen. Link groaned inwardly. After yesterday, the last thing he wanted to do was to eat. The Granny placed him in a chair at the table and put his plate, which was, yet again, filled with food. Link looked at the plate with a little bit of disgust.

"Now, eat up! Grandma is going to check the mail." And with that, the Granny left the kitchen. Once she was out of sight, Link lifted his plate, carried it over to the trash can, and dumped all of his breakfast in it. He then put his plate and back on the table and bounded away. He needed some fresh air, so he climbed through the little dog door and entered the backyard.

Once he was outside, Link scampered up to a tree, circled in a spot, and lay down in the shade. He rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes, letting out a comforting sigh as the nice breeze sweep through his fur. He rested like that for a while until he heard something whispering to him.

"Psst! Link!" Link perked his ears and looked around at the sound of the voice. He scanned the yard until he saw a cream colored head looking over the fence at him. It was a ninetales, but, he recognized this ninetales.

"Hazel?" Link said, getting up and bounded over to the fence where the ninetales was peering over. When he arrive, he looked up at her. "What're you doing here?" Hazel looked at him, worry and urgency shone in her red eyes.

"Link," She said. "I need to tell you something very important!" Link nodded and urged her to go on. "The lady you're currently living with is _insane_! She is nuts! You need to leave her!" Link looked up at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked, tilting his head. "She's really nice! She cares for me and loves me! The only slight problem I have with her is she feeds me way too much-"

"And that's why she's crazy!" Hazel interrupted. "Her old raichu, Cesar, belonged to her years ago. But since she kept overfeeding him, he couldn't take it anymore and ran away. Ever since then, she goes out into town and searches for him all day until the sun sets. And when the next day comes, she goes and does the same thing over and over and over again! The only time she stops is when she finds some random stray raichu and thinks it's Cesar. She takes the raichu home, feeds them too much, and then they run away as well, and the process repeats. That's why she took you! Because you're a raichu and she's gonna keep on feeding you until you decide to leave. You're still you're normal weight, so I suggest you leave now before she causes you to have help problems!"

Link looked up at Haze in surprise. He knew she was missing a raichu and he ran away for a reason he didn't even know, and now he does. He has to admit, he agrees with Hazel. He's not liking her feeding him too much, and he's sure not going to like it if she keeps doing it. He has to leave, but he still has one problem, though.

"What you're saying makes sense, Hazel." Link said to her. "And I understand the problems if I do stay, but if I leave, where would I go? I have no where else to live!"

"That's the next thing I wanna talk to you about." Hazel said with sternness. "You need to leave this crazy lady and return to your friends!" Link's eyes widen and her looked at her with surprise. How did she know he ran away from Smash Mansion? He then narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know how you knew about that, but I won't go back to where I used to live. They don't care about me, that's why I ran away in the first place!" He said with a hint of anger. Hazel narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes they do care about you!" She said to him. "They're looking for you! They miss you and they _want _you to come home!"

Link scoffed. "Yeah right. If you think that me running away and leaving my friends is wrong, that doesn't mean that what you think they're feeling is correct." He said and turned his back on her. Now Hazel was getting annoyed. She growled and blew a Flame Thrower at the fence, causing Link to jump in surprise. A burned hole was left and Hazel poked her head through it looked at him.

"Follow me." She demanded. "I need you to see the truth." Link hesitated at first, but when she gave him a warning snarl, he hastily jumped through the hole. Hazel then bounded away and Link reluctantly followed her. _He needs to open his eyes and understand what he's left! _Hazel said to herself.

**(Page Break) **

The two left the forest and had arrived at the edge of the yard of the Smash Mansion. Link looked up at the mansion that loomed in front of them. He felt a pang of longing to be at this place with his friends again, but he quickly shook it away. Hazel then turned to him.

"C'mon!" She said and ran up the yard toward the mansion with Link following her from behind. When they arrived at the front, they both bounded to the side. Hazel quickly found a window. She stood on her hind legs and put her front paws on sill, looking inside. Link did the same. What he saw inside made him stare on in surprise. They were looking in the mansion's living room. All the smashers were gathered there. Though Mario and the other group went to the town to hang up flyers in Smashville the other chapter, the rest had went to different places to put up flyers as well.

They all stood in the living room, glancing at each other with worry. Mario was pacing. By the look on his face, Link guessed many thoughts were rushing through his head.

"It's been nearly an entire day since we put up those flyers." Link heard Mario say from inside. "And yet no one has even bother to call and say that they've seen Link! Where could he be?"

"It's possible that no one has seen him." Marth said.

"And if Link hasn't returned yet, then he hasn't seen them either." Pikachu added. "Where ever he is."

"He's probably not even in the Smash Mansion's general area anymore." Ike put in. "For all we know, he could've returned to Hyrule or went to one of the Pokémon regions or he's been eaten by another pokemon or died of hunger! Who knows!" When the totodile said those words, Zelda flinched and lowered her gaze to the ground. Peach noticed this and glared at Ike.

"Don't say things like that!" She snapped. "You're not helping!"

"We have no idea where he is." Sheik said. "We'll never know where to look."

"We'll probably never see him again." Luigi mumbled. Mario turned to face them to say something, but he stopped himself. They were right, they didn't know where Link was and where to find him. They may just never see him again. Ever. Mario sighed in defeat and sat down.

"I don't want to agree with you guys, but I have no choice but to." He said. "We should just give up. It's hopeless." Zelda snapped her head up and looked Mario straight in the eye.

"We can't give up! We _won't _give up!" She said. "He's out there somewhere! We may not know where, but he is! We just need to keep trying and look! We-"

"Zelda!" Samus said, interrupting the espeon. "Just give it up! It's hopeless! We'll never find him."

"But...but..." Zelda then stopped and lowered her head. "I want to see him again." She whispered. Peach gave her a comforting hug as the others just stayed silent. Mario sighed.

"Then it's settled." He said. "We'll just stop." Silence spread over the living room as they all departed from the room. The only ones that remained was Mario, Peach, and Zelda.

Link watched the entire thing in disbelief. Then, a new feeling swept over him as he realized what he's left behind. Regret. He watched the remainder of his friends in the living room. Mario's expression was full of defeat, Peach's was pity and sadness, and Zelda's, it made Link's heart ache. Zelda's was full of hurt and heartbreak. Link drooped his ears and lowered his gaze to the ground. Hazel just watched the whole thing in silence and pity to see his friends so upset to have him gone.

"Wow, I..." Link said, finally speaking. "I didn't think they'd miss me." Hazel turned her head and looked at him.

"Didn't think they'd _miss _you?!" She said in disbelief. "Link, they're your friends! They cared for you and you just left them! What made you think they wouldn't miss you?!" Link looked up at her and turned away.

"I, I left because I annoyed them and made them angry." He admitted. "Just by how they've treated me when I did things to them, I thought they'd didn't want me around, so I left."

Hazel couldn't believe what he said. "If that isn't the stupidest reason to run away from home, then I don't know what is!" She said. "No offense, but that is no reason to just leave everything! Friends constantly get angry at each other all the time! They would've forgiven you later afterward, but instead you left them and broke every single heart in that mansion, especially that espeon's!" When she mentioned Zelda, Link flinched. Hazel continued. "They spent all they're time to look for you because they did care about you. So they're not the one's who are in the wrong in this situation, it's you! Think it over, and understand what you need to do, but if I were you, I'd return to them. I hope you do the same thing."

Link looked at her. She was right. All of them were upset because he's gone, and it was his fault for running away. Link was about to say something, but before he could, the sound of the Granny's voice sounded near by.

"Cesar? Where are you?" Link and Hazel looked in the direction of her voice and saw her at the end of the Smash Mansion's yard. They stared in disbelief.

"Speak of Giratina." Hazel muttered.

"How in the name of Farore did she follow us here?" Link asked in exasperation.

"I told you she was insane." But before any of them could take action, the Granny immediately saw them and ran to them.

"Cesar! There you are!" She then scooped up Link in her arms, completely ignoring the fact that there was a ninetales standing right there in front of them. "I told you not to run away like that anymore!" She scolded as Link struggled in her arms to get out. "Now come on. Let's head home." She started walk away. Link struggled more, but it was no avail. He looked back at Hazel who was looking after them in shock, unsure of what to do.

"Hazel! Help!" He called to her.

"Don't worry! I'll think of something then get you!" She called after him. Link nodded his head in understanding. _I hope that's soon. _

**Well, it looks like Link finally has seen sense and realized that the Granny is completely crazy! Plus, he's finally realize that he was wrong about the other smasher and that they miss him dearly. Now he has to rely on Hazel to think of a plan to help escape the crazy lady. Well, this ends the chapter. The next one should be the last one of the entire story. Thank you for reading! See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter of this fic! It's also the third week of school... Any who! As I said in the last chapter, I think (I can't remember -_-), that this is the last chapter of this story. But don't worry, there will be another story after this one! Incase you don't already know, I'm planning an entire series of this idea of the smashers being pokemon, and it's called "SSBB Pokémon series". Sorry if it's not a creative enough name, I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Now that all that's been said, let us start! Enjoy! **

Chapter 9 

Link lay curled up in a little pet bed at the corner of the Granny's living room. It had been just this morning that he found out that the other smashers did miss him after all and he had caused them to go into depression by running away and never returning. He would have returned to them but the Granny had somehow found him and Hazel and has locked him in the house so he wouldn't be able to get out again. So, until Hazel can think of something and come to his rescue, he was pretty much trapped in the house.

Link sighed and continued to stare out the window as the sun started to descend from the sky. It had been almost an entire day already and Hazel still hasn't came. He was starting to think that she wasn't coming at all. He had done nothing but lay there and wait. The only time he moved from the spot was when the Granny tried to feed him dinner. Link refused to eat, until the Granny forced fed him. Looking back at the current events, this is just not his week, isn't it?

Link could feel fresh tears build in his eyes and he closed them tight. _What kind of problem did I get myself into? _He asked himself. _I wish I had never left the mansion now. _

"Cesar!" The sound of the Granny's voice sounded from the kitchen. "The meatloaf is almost done! So get ready for dinner!" Link didn't even respond. He just curled up into a tight ball and tried his best to go to sleep, hoping to wake up from this bad dream. But, he knew that it wouldn't work.

A moment of silence passed until Link heard the sound of the dog door flapping. Link lifted his head, ears perked, and looked at the front door. Something small and white lay on the ground in front of the door. Curiously, he bounded toward it to see what it was, only to find out that it was a folded piece of paper. Link picked it up, unfolded it, and read it.

_Link, you might wanna get out of the way. _

_- Hazel :) _

Link tilted his head in confusion. But, before he could even try to think about what the note meant, the sound of a speeding care sounded from outside. Link poked his head through the dog door and saw a car driving right to the front of the house, not slowing down. Link's eyes widen in complete and utter terror.

"Holy shit!" He shouted and quickly retraced his head from the dog door and jumped out of the way as the car crashed right into the house. Heart beating fast, Link looked at the car that sat right in front of him. To his surprise, Cinder, Duncan, Jacob, and Hazel sat in the car. Cinder and Hazel were clutching onto their seats in fright, Jacob was in the passenger seat, laughing with excitement, and Duncan was in the drivers seat, wearing a pair of sunglasses, looking completely proud at what he did.

"And that's how, I roll." The mightyena said with a smirk. Hazel popped her head out of an open window and smiled down at Link.

"Hey!" She said. Link was speechless. He looked at the four pokemon in the car that just drove straight into the house. His day just had a sudden exciting turn of events.

"How...how did you...what?" Link tried to utter out.

"I told you I would think of something to rescue you," Hazel said proudly. "and I did."

Link's moment of surprise left and he smiled up at the ninetales, his blue eyes shining. "Thanks." He said.

"What in heavens name was that?!" All of the pokemon turned their heads in surprise when the Granny entered the living room and her eyes widen in shock at the car that had drove into her house. What surprised her more were the pokemon in the car. "Cesar!" She yelled and ran straight for Link.

"Quickly! Get in!" Hazel shouted. Link wasted no time and hopped right into the open window and settled right in between Hazel and Cinder.

"Flore it!" Cinder commanded. Duncan put the car into reverse and slammed his hind paw down on the gas pedal, causing the car to shoot right out of the house, leaving behind a stupefied Granny, staring after them with her jaw hanging open. The car continued to drive backwards until they ran over someone's mailbox on the other side of the street.

"Put it back in drive, dumbass!" Cinder growled at Duncan.

"I will! Keep your fur on!" Duncan then slammed the brake, causing the car to jerk to a stop. He shifted it back into drive.

"You might wanna hold onto something, tightly." Hazel said to Link. Link obeyed and grabbed a hold of his seatbelt. Duncan then flored it again and the car shot forward and made a sharp turn and raced down the street at a very fast speed. Link, Cinder, and Hazel clutched their seats, Jacob was sticking his head out of the window, his tongue flapping, and Duncan drove the car in a not very controlled way.

"Ya know, I'm still processing what's happening right now." Link said to Hazel. "How did you even think of this?"

Hazel only smiled. "I have quite an imagination." She said.

"Well, Link was your name, right?" Cinder asked him, facing him. Link nodded. "Well, you're home free!" She finished her sentence.

"Yeah! You can go back to your friends!" Hazel said with excitement.

"I, I can!" Link said with realization. "I really can!" His eyes then widen with as he remembered something. "Wait a minute, you guys are the pokemon that attacked me in the ally!" Link shouted and pointed accusingly at Cinder, Jacob, and Duncan.

"We're sorry that we did that." Cinder said.

"Yeah, we didn't know you were friends with Hazel." Jacob said.

"Just be glad that you're still alive and we're saving you from that psychopath, runt!" Duncan growled.

"Yeah, I gotta thank you guys for that." Link said. "And that lady is a psychopath!"

"No kidding." Cinder muttered. Then, the sound of something speeding up behind them was heard. All of them, except Duncan, turned to see none other than the Granny pursuing them on a motorcycle.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CESAR!" She shouted in rage. Everyone stared in disbelief.

"How in the hell..." Link said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot she had a motorcycle." Cinder mumbled. She then turned to Duncan. "Now might be a good time to speed up!" Duncan took her demand and pressed down on the gas pedal more, making the car go faster. The Granny didn't give up. She sped her motorcycle forward until she was beside the car and she reached over and opened the door. Link, Cinder, and Hazel stared in terror as she whipped out a leash and flung one end in the car, causing it wrap around Link's neck. She tugged and started to pull Link right out of the car.

"HELP ME!" Link shouted in horror. Hazel gabbed the scruff of his neck in her mouth and tried to pull him back. The Granny narrowed her eyes and tugged back. It then soon turned into a tug-of-war over Link. Link started to gag as the leash choked him from all the pulling. Cinder noticed his face starting to turn purple from lack of air she gripped the leash in her mouth and pulled, causing the other end of the leash to fly out of the Granny's hand.

Cinder then took action and closed the door, locked it, and rolled up the window. Hazel dropped Link and let out a breath of relief while Link lay on his stomach on the seat, panting heavily.

"I...almost...had a heart attack!" He said.

"That was a close one." Hazel said. Cinder turned her head and looked out the window, only to see that the Granny wasn't there anymore. Now with growing panic, she rolled the window down again and stuck her head out, looking all around.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

"Where'd she go?" Cinder responded. As soon as she finished her sentence, a motorcycle drove and skidded to a stop right in front of the car, the Granny waiting right in front of them. When the five saw her, they're hearts nearly stopped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed in unison. Duncan immediately jerked the steering wheel and they drove right off of the road, barely missing her. They all continued to scream in terror as Duncan jerked the steering wheel in the other direction and brought them back toward the road. They ended up driving up a pile of junk on the side of the road and they're car flew in the air.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the five went dead silent, watching as a pidgey flew right past, looking at them in surprise. The car then started to descend and drop back down. They screamed once more and the car landed in the back of a truck that was filled with mattresses, flew back and spun in midair, crashed into a tree, causing it to bend and snap in half, and then rolled off and came to a complete stop on the street, unharmed.

The five sat as stiff as statues, eyes wide and mouths agape at what just happened. A moment passed until the air bag finally popped out of the steering wheel, hitting Duncan in the face, Hazel fell right out of her seat, and a smile crept on Jacobs face as he chuckled.

"That. was. AWESOME!" He shouted. Cinder shot a glare at him.

"We just had a near death experience! How stupid can you get!" She snapped at the arcanine. Then, a warm, wet spot touched her and Cinder looked at Link beside her. A wet spot had appeared under the raichu and continued to grow on the seat as he sat there with a traumatized expression. "Oh, gross!" She shouted as she tried her best scoot as far away from him.

"S-sorry!" Link apologize with embarrassment a faint blush spread across his face. Hazel feebly lifter her paw and pulled herself back on her seat.

"Never am I stepping foot in a human's car, AGAIN!" She shouted. Duncan then started to shove the air bag back into the steering wheel.

"Whatever. Let's just get going before Crazy Lady finds us again!" He growled. He then pressed on the gas pedal, only to have the car jerk and fall apart into pieces completely, leaving the pokemon still sitting in their seats, looking down at the car remains in surprise. Duncan sighed. "Never mind." He growled and threw the steering wheel down on the ground.

They all jumped off of the seats and onto the street on shaky legs and looked behind them. They were very far from where they had left the Granny and a huge tree that the car broke lay on it's side, blocking the street.

"This'll buy us some time." Link said as they observed the wreckage.

"Alright." Hazel said as she and Link turned to the others. "I know where Link lives and I know my way around this town pretty well. Just follow me and we'll get Link home in no time." The other three nodded in understanding and together, the three pokemon bounded down the street.

**Done! Okay, it turns out this won't be the last chapter, the next one will be. This one turned out longer than expected. How did I do with the car chase scene? It was the very first time I explained one. Did I do well or did it suck? Tell me in the reviews so I can know what to improve if I wish to do another one in another story. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. So far, it's my favorite :3 Thank you for reading! See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**School's a bitch... Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Now, THIS chapter will be the last chapter of the story! Read away! Enjoy! **

Chapter 10 

The sun was long gone from the sky and stars were starting to shine in the sky as Link, Hazel, Cinder, Duncan, and Jacob staggered up a road, heading out of Smashville and towards Smash Mansion so Link could return to the other smashers. A little earlier that day, the four stray pokemon had rescued Link from the Granny and all five went on a bizarre car chase that they were lucky enough to get out of. Unfortunately, the car they had used had fallen apart from the chase so the five had to continue on foot.

Cinder, Duncan, and Jacob were lagging behind, dragging their paws on the ground due to exhaustion. Link and Hazel, however, bounded forward tirelessly, eager to get to the awaiting mansion.

"Do you two have to walk so fast?" Jacob called after them, panting.

"Yes!" Link called back. "I need to get home as soon as possible so I can settle things!" Duncan and Jacob groaned but pushed on down the road.

About twenty minutes passed when Link started to see the large fence that bordered the mansion's yard. Excitement filled him and a smile spread across his face and he ran forward with Hazel and the others tailing behind. He kept running until he skidded to a stop and looked at the Smash Mansion that stood a few meters away from him. Link stared at it and a wave of nostalgia from being so far from the mansion swept over him. The smasher, his friends, Zelda, all of them were there at the mansion. His home.

Hazel, Cinder, Duncan, and Jacob soon caught up and approached the raichu as he gazed ahead of him. Hazel walked up next to him and faced the mansion as well. She glanced down at Link and smiled as she saw the happiness that shone in his blue eyes.

"Well Link, we did it." She said to him. "You're home." Link looked up at her, smiling.

"I know. Thank you for helping me through all of this." He said, then turned to the other three dog pokemon. "All of you." Cinder, Duncan, and Jacob smiled sheepishly.

"Aw, It was nothing." Cinder said.

"Even if we did beat the snot outta you before." Jacob added.

"Yeah, whatever." Duncan mumbled, though, a small, proud smile was on his face. Link then directed his attention back to Hazel.

"But you did the most." He said. "You helped out of the storm and made me see sense. I can't thank you enough." Haze smiled and nuzzled him gently with her nose.

"I'm always glad to help a friend." She said. She then pointed her muzzle toward the mansion. "Now, go to yours. They're waiting." Link nodded, gave her a little hug, said bye to the other three, and shot toward the Smash Mansion, to see his friends again. Hazel, Cinder, Duncan, and Jacob watched as the raichu vanished to his home. Small tears brimmed Hazel's eyes. _I'll miss him. _She said to herself. Cinder padded up next to her.

"Well, this has been an interesting week, hasn't it?" She asked the ninetales. Hazel only nodded as a reply. "That is quite a friend you have though. You don't meet a raichu like him every day."

"No. No you don't." Hazel agreed as a small tear fell down her face.

Cinder then rested her paw on her shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, Haze. I'm sure you'll see him again." She said. Hazel turned to the houndoom and smiled.

"Thanks Cinder." She said. "I sure do hope I will." And with that, the four turned and headed back toward Smashville.

**(Page Break) **

Link skidded to a stop. He looked up to see the steps of the porch right in front of him. He looked back and saw that Hazel and the other three were gone. _I hope I see them again. _He said to himself. Link then looked back at the porch. He took a deep breath and let it out. _Here goes nothing. _He then set his paw on the first step and bounded up.

Inside of the mansion, Zelda lay, curled up on the couch. Ever since the little meeting they had, she had not left the living room. The thought of not seeing Link ever again had ruptured her heart. She looked out the window to see the stars shine in the sky. A fresh wave of grief swept over her as she remembered how much Link liked to gaze at the stars back in Hyrule. A couple of tears fell down her face and she closed her eyes, burying her face in her paws.

Peach then stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room, searching for the other princess. When she soon spotted the espeon and bounded up to her. "Zellie, I made some cookies for you, if you're hungry." She said. Zelda only shook her head, still covering her face.

"I'm not hungry." She said, her voice muffled behind her paws. Peach looked at her with sympathy and sighed. She hopped on the couch next to Zelda.

"Zelda, I know this is really hard for you." She said softly. "But you have to learn to move on. I miss Link too, but he's not coming back. We'll never see him again. You have to face facts and forget about him." Zelda lifted her head and looked at the flaaffy, a little surprised.

"I'll never forget about Link!" She said. "I know he's not coming back but...I can't get him out of my mind. He's done many kind things for me and many others back in Hyrule, that's why I love him so much! I...I can't just live without him." She then rested her head on her paws and closed her eyes again. "I want to see him again, Peach." Peach only looked at the sadden espeon and started rub her back comfortingly.

"I know." She said. "I know." The two stayed quiet for a moment until Mario, Ike, Pikachu, and Fox entered the living room and saw the two females. They approached the couch, looking at Zelda with worry.

"She's still upset, isn't she?" Mario whispered to Peach. The flaaffy nodded.

"She's pretty heartbroken." She said.

Pikachu sighed. "I can understand." He said. "Her and Link were very close. I mean, I'd be pretty depressed if the one I loved just disappeared." Ike nodded in agreement. Then, Fox's eyes widen as he remembered something.

"Wait! Pikachu, did you just say 'Link'?" He demanded.

"Uh, yeah." Pikachu answered, a strange look on his face.

"That reminds me of something important!" Zelda's head shot up and she looked at the fox in the puffball's body with anticipation. The others looked at him expectantly.

"What is it?!" She demanded.

"Yesterday, when me and Mario were putting up flyers at the convenience store, I saw..." The others leaned in, waiting for what he had to say. "...these huge chunks of balsa wood! THEY WERE AWESOME!" Fox then leaned against the couch and smiled at his friends, waiting for their response. They're smiles faded and they glared at him. Zelda then rested her head on her paws once more, really disappointed by Fox's "important" statement.

Ike then slapped Fox in the back of the head. "You're such a dumbass!" He growled. The others only sighed. Another silent moment passed and Mario and the other three were about to leave the living room when they heard the sound of the dog door flapping as something entered the mansion. They got in battle positions, ready to go confront the intruder until a very familiar scent of raichu hit their noses. Then, Link trotted into their sight, smiling.

"Did you miss me?" He asked. The others stared wide eyed and then huge smiles spread cross their faces as they saw that their friend had returned.

"LINK!" Zelda shouted with joy and jumped off of the couch, ran toward Link, and hugged him, tears spilling down her face. "I missed you so much!" She said as she buried her face in his soft fur. Link smiled and hugged her back.

"I missed you too." He said. She then pulled away and looked into his eyes. Her eyes were shining with pure happiness. Before Link could do or say anything, Zelda then slapped him across the face, hard.

"OW! What was that for?!" Link asked, rubbing his face.

"_That's _for running away and haven't showed up all this time!" Zelda scolded. "I was worried sick about you! I honestly thought I wouldn't see you again!" Link then faced her.

"I know, I was stupid to do that." He said. "I didn't even to bother to think about how you guys felt if I left. I'll never do it again." Zelda then smiled and gave him another hug.

"I'm glad to hear that." She said. Mario, Ike, Pikachu, Fox, and Peach then approached them.

"Dude! Where've you been all this time?!" Ike asked. Link rubbed the back of his head.

"It's kinda a long and embarrassing story." He said. Pikachu only smiled.

"Well, it's good to have you back." He said.

"And we're sorry for getting mad at you for the things we did." Mario said. "We didn't mean for you to run away or feel unwanted. I guess we just kinda, overreacted." Link smiled.

"It's fine. I mean, hey, friends get mad at each other all the time. We all forgive each other in the end." He said, quoting Hazel's words.

"Oh! This is just so touching and heart-warming!" Peach said, clapping. "I'll be right back." The flaaffy then bounded away towards the kitchen. The others stared after her questioningly. Then, she reappeared, holding something. "To celebrate this, I made cookies!" Peach said, revealing the plate of chocolate chip cookies.

When the smell of the dessert hit Link's nose, he immediately remembered all of the cookies that the Granny made him, which it wasn't a pleasant thought at all. He was sick of them, now! Eyes widening in horror as the trauma came back, and face turning green from being sick, Link then lost all consciousness and fainted. The others looked down at him in surprise for a solid minute.

Mario then shrugged. "All well. More for us!" And with that, they each took a cookie and started eat, as lay motionless on the ground.

**The End!**

**And that ends chapter ten and the entire story! Yay! It all ends well! Sorta... Not really on Link's behalf with the cookies but still! So, Link's returned home and now he is reunited with his friends again! Thank you guys for reading! The next story in the series will be up as soon as I finish thinking of what it'll be about and get it up as soon as I possibly can! Once again, thank you! **

**Warriorcatgirl375, out! **


End file.
